Darkwing
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Garnet Darkwing is a triple S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. On the outside, she is happy, but on the inside she is lonely and sad. She has many secrets that few know of. She then meets Gajeel, someone who seems to fill the emptiness. Will they fall in love? Or will her secrets pull them apart?


Chapter 1

It had been almost two weeks since Fairy Tail had it out with Phantom Lord. The guild was still rebuilding, but everyone was finally able to work again; however, that's when trouble started. Laxus and Erza got into an argument, which he then started to point blame on everyone.

"Laxus!" Mira shouted, "The master has already said that no one is to be blamed for what happened, not even you; even though I begged you to help us!"

"Quit your whining!" Laxus shouted back, "That fight had nothing to do with me!"

Natsu had heard enough and lunged at him with his fist on fire, but Laxus was faster. His body shifted to lightning to dodge, then shifted back behind Natsu, who spun around. "Come on, Laxus, fight me like a man, you gutless coward!"

Laxus just laughed at him. "How do you expect to fight me when you can't even touch me, 'ya dimwit," he mocked. "I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered kids!"

"Must you be so loud this early in the morning?" a new voice chimed in.

Laxus froze, he knew that voice. Turning to face the person behind him, everyone else fell silent with shock at who stood here.

Lucy looked around at everyone, wondering who this was. She looked back over at the woman who stood at the entrance.

The woman had long, wavy black hair that reached past her waist that was put up into a high ponytail with chin length bangs. She wore a black tube top and a red skirt that was tied at her right hip. On her hands, she wore dark gray fingerless gloves, which ended before tape wrappings that came up to her elbows. Her dark tan skin had many scars on it; one across her nose, one over her left eye, another on her neck, and a few more on her body. She also had several tattoos, two of which were large, black tribal tattoos on her right shoulder to her elbow, and also on her right hip.

The other two were on her left stomach. One of them, Lucy recognized as the Fairy Tail tattoo in dark red. Above that was one that Lucy didn't recognize, and she knew most of the legal guild marks. This one was royal blue and looked like three capital S's in the shape of a cross, with the third S being diagonally across the other two. Her right hand was holding what looked like a brown deer skin long coat over her shoulder, and her other was on her hip.

The thing that surprised Lucy the most was her eyes. The woman had garnet red eyes, and seemed to carry a sense of power that was shrouded in mystery. Although, at the moment, the red eyed woman was looking at Laxus and a faint smile on her lips.

"It's been two years, and you're still cocky," she spoke. Laxus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fairy Tail really doesn't change."

Lucy looked down at the woman's sandaled feet to find a purple cat. She looked similar to Happy, but she was on all fours. She also wore a large, pointed black hat with a wide brim.

"Be nice, Blair," the woman scolded, but a light smile betrayed the warning.

Laxus scoffed and walked past the woman, before he shifted into lightning and disappeared. The woman just shook her head, and turned back to the guild.

"GARNET!" everyone shouted.

A warm smile came onto her face, and nodded in acknowledgement. She walked to the bar as people welcomed her. As the woman sat down next to Lucy, Mira greeted her as well. "Welcome back, Garnet," she said sweetly.

"Thanks Mira," the woman, Garnet, replied. Her voice was slightly deeper than most women that surprised Lucy; however, it still held a feminine undertone to it.

Lucy found herself liking the sound. "Hi, I'm Lucy," she introduced herself. "I've only been here a few months."

The woman turned her red eyes to look at Lucy. A smile crept to her lips as she extended her hand. "Garnet, Garnet Darkwing." Lucy shook her hand, noticing Garnet's strong grip.

"So, you're who Phantom Lord was after," a lighter voice said, the purple cat from before jumped up between the two women, and sat down facing Lucy. She studied Lucy intently with curious yellow eyes; then she smiled. "At least your pretty," she finally commented.

Garnet laughed lightly at Lucy's confused face. "Don't mind her, she's like this a lot," Garnet told her. "Lucy, this is my partner Blair."

"Pleased to meet you Lucy," Blair greeted. Lucy smiled in response.

At that moment, Natsu came over with Gray and Erza behind him and draped an arm around Garnet's slightly broad shoulders. "It's good to have you back Gar," he said with a large grin.

Garnet looked at him with a small chuckle as he released her. "It's good to be back." She then narrowed her eyes in mock accusation and a smirk on her lips, but her red eyes danced with amusement. "So, I heard that you took an S-Class job without permission."

Natsu looked nervously at Erza, Gray, and Lucy for help. At this, Garnet let her amusement spread across her face. Oh, how she missed teasing him.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be kept informed about you?" she asked. Erza looked embarrassed, while the two boys avoided meeting her gaze. Garnet broke out laughing at them before calming down enough to talk.

"The council keeps me well informed about the trouble you lot cause. But, I'm curious, why did you take the S-Class job?"

They all looked at Natsu. He glared at Garnet defiantly and crossed his arms. "Laxus got to me. Man, I really hate that guy!"

Garnet looked at Natsu with a thoughtful expression, but shrugged her shoulders. Erza decided to step in before Natsu destroyed something. "It's not worth the energy Natsu. How about taking a job to get your mind off him?"

Natsu turned around to look at her shocked. The red head continued ignoring him. "And we can get Gray and Lucy to come along with us." Now everyone was looking at the girl in armor in surprise. "We've been working together ever since the Eisenwald incident, so I guess we're a team of sorts."

Many of the other members began to comment on the four wizards. Soon, the four of them, with Happy, were off to their job.

Garnet watched in silence with a faint smile on her face. _'Same old Fairy Tail.'_

* * *

Later that night, Garnet sat with Makorov on one of the stone walls. He was telling Garnet of the council's decision. She sat still listening to him, and occasionally taking a sip of the drink in her hands.

"But, what surprised me was that Fairy Tail was found innocent!" he explained.

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "But, technically, they started the fight; going after members of a guild like they did, it just said they were asking for it. They enticed it with something that you shouldn't do, and you retaliated."

"I suppose you're right," Makorov sighed with a tired expression.

Garnet watched him with worry in her eyes. "Something else is bothering you though, isn't it? What's wrong?"

The guild master looked her in the eyes, before letting out another heavy sigh, and then stared at his drink. "It's just something that Yahj said," he replied.

"Thinking about retirement?"

The small wizard glared at her. "Even though your telepathy magic is limited, it doesn't make it any less annoying when you do that," he grumbled.

Garnet just grinned, "Not as annoying as when Warren does it."

They shared a laugh before Makorov turned serious again. "But, maybe with the new guild hall, there should be a new master."

"But who?" Makorov looked at her.

Garnet returned the stare, and then narrowed her eyes. "No," she replied firmly. "You know damn well that I can't."

The old master sighed and looked away. "I know, but aren't that many options."

"I guess. What about Laxus?"

"No, he has some personal issues that he needs to work out," the small wizard said, shaking his head. "Mystogen?"

The tan wizard scoffed. "I like the guy and all, but a silent recluse is _hardly _leader material."

Makorov nodded. "There's Erza, but she's still rather young."

The woman beside him nodded and took another drink from her ale. They were silent for a moment, when a voice called to them, "Oh! There you are Master!" Looking down, they could see Mira walking to them with a stack of papers in her hands. "I've been looking everywhere for you Master!"

"What is it?"

"Erza and her team finished the Lupinus job, but they destroyed half the town! The council is demanding that you write a written apology right away! Master?"

The small guild master had paled at hearing the news. "I'll never be able to retire at this rate!" he shouted. Garnet simply began to roar with laughter at him.


End file.
